Blue Eyed Firebender
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Zuko's son, Aden, is deeply hurt. He believes that is not a proper firebender, because he has blue eyes. What can Zuko say to make him believe that it's not true, and that he takes after someone really special?


**Blue Eyed Firebender**

It just wasn't the same. All the other boys in Aden's firebending class had brown eyes instead of blue.

Therefore, They constantly teased him over this.

Saying that he didn't look like a proper firebender, and that he should be ashamed of himself.

This was really distressing on Aden. All he wanted to do was to fit in, and train in the firebending art with others. But they were too judgmental on appearances, instead of personality.

And it was with this motivation, that Aden ran home crying one day after practice. He flew through the streets as fast as a lighting bolt. Holding a hand over his eyes, so that no one could see him weeping.

By the time he arrived at home, his mother Katara was fixing dinner. When the door bolted open, she was surprised to see Aden, rush inside so fast.

She put down the mixture she was holding, and checked on her son.

"Everything alright, Aden? She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Aden didn't bother to make eye contact. He didn't want to face his mother with such sad depressions. "Just leave me alone," he whimpered.

Katara grew concerned.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter? Did you hurt yourself on the way home from school?"

Aden continued to snivel. Burying his head deep into his lap, he tried to ignore Katara's coaxing.

But Katara was too sympathetic of a mother to ignore him. She couldn't stand to see her son despondent.

She sat down beside him, and pulled his face gently out from his lap. When she saw the tears in his eyes, her heart sank. "Aden, why are you crying?"

Aden wiped a tear from his cheek, sending it straight to the floor.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said.

Katara placed a hand on his cheek, to turn her towards him.

"But sweetie, it hurts me to see you like this. Please, tell me what's wrong?"

Before Aden could reply, Zuko walked into the room, after a long day's work of helping rebuild the nations. He smelt the aroma of Katara's cooking in the air and looked pleased. "Something smells great," he said looking into the pot, Katara was cooking in earlier. "Is this a new recipe?"

Katara didn't answer. She continued to wheedle Aden into telling her why he was upset. But unfortunately, was not making any progress.

Zuko looked over at his family. He saw Katara holding their son against her chest, and rubbing his back gently. He knew that when Katara did this motion, something was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked.

Katara sighed and looked at him. "I don't know. I've been trying to get him to speak to me about why he's saddened, but he's too tearful to do so."

She continued to rub Aden's back. Aden gave a small twitch under her arms. Although his mother's love was the greatest thing in the world, right now, it did little to soothe Aden.

Zuko removed his robe, and walked over to wear the two were sitting. He tapped Aden on the back. Slowly, Aden emerged from his mother's lap and looked at his father.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong? Why all the tears?"

Aden gave another sniffle. "The other boys at the academy don't think I'm a proper firebender, because I have blue eyes. They say that I'm a disgrace, and that I look like a sissy.

I don't want to go back to that school. And I don't want to learn firebending ever again!"

Zuko felt his son's pain. He realized the torment, of people mocking you over your physical appearance. It truly did hurt. No matter what people say, its hard to ignore it. But he couldn't tell Aden that. He was his son, and it was his job to ease his pain, whenever it occurred.

Taking the moment to think for a minute, Zuko set his brain in high gear, so that he could find a solution to his son's sorrow.

He chose each word charily, before speaking. The words he chose, came directly from the bottem of his heart.

"Aden, having blue eyes, is nothing to be ashamed of.

Your mother has blue eyes, and I think she's the most beautiful woman in the world," Zuko said, giving Katara a wink.

Katara blushed, in addition to trying to control her amusement.

"You take after her the most, that's all. You have her eyes, and her dark brown hair. In addition, you act a lot like her as well.

"You're compassionate and kind. And you always try to make the best at whatever you have.

"That's something special."

"Just because you may not have the looks of a firebender, doesn't mean you aren't one. "I have a feeling, that one day; you'll blaze through everyone in your class. In tip top form, if I say so myself."

Aden's eyes began to dry out. The tears that were once dripping down his cheeks had now faded away. Moreover, were replaced by a glimmer on his face, and a wide smile.

"You're right, dad." I do have something special. And mom is the best mom in the entire world! I'm gratefully proud to be like her."

Katara gave a small laugh. She then picked up Aden and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We love you, Aden, so very much. You're our pride and joy. Don't ever forget that."

Zuko leaned closer to his wife and son, embracing them both as if they were a treasure he was gratified to have.

Having someone to love is a very special feeling. But earning their love in return, is more heart filling than anything you could imagine. And Aden felt this love. He embraced it just as his father did. Knowing that as long as he had it, he was happy and out of harms way.

After the embracement, Zuko stood up and held out his hands. "How about we go get some ice cream?" he said.

Aden leaped up in down in excitement. Dessert before dinner was fine by him.

But Katara was a little disappointed. "Zuko, I spent an hour preparing that dish. Now you're going to let it go to waste?"

Zuko ran to his wife and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Sorry, we can eat it tomorrow. Right now, I thought it be nice to give Aden a little treat."

"And I know how much you love vanilla."

Katara's expression changed. Just the thought of the creamy homemade vanilla ice-cream, brought satisfaction to her stomach. She couldn't resist.

"Ok, let's go," She said. Approving that it was alright, for an ice-cream dinner.

The three then went to the pier, and enjoyed a long evening of eating ice-cream and spending quality time together.

Aden however, was the most content of their evening. He was now more proud of himself than he ever was before. Being like his mother was an extraordinary gift. His personality was not like many others, and he believed that he was distant to do something for the world. Just like his mother and father had done.

So in conclusion, Aden learned something else on that day.

Something that not many recognize, or take appreciation of.

He learned that, _True beauty, lies in the eye of the beholder. _

_And that you are who you are. _

_**The End**_

**This just popped in my head randomly. I thought it might be, good so I posted it up. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Endgame23**

**Please Review!**


End file.
